Baby In A Box
by TIRN33
Summary: Because it all started with a baby in a box. I decided to put this on my own account. A lot of OCs. Rated A high T for language.
1. Baby In the Box

**Okay, so I'm just gonna throw this here. Yeah...**

**Review and enjoy my loves xD**

* * *

**11 years ago...**

Len Snart would admit (not out loud-no, he'd slit his throat before he'd admit it to _anyone_) that there were times that he thought what it would be like if _he _was a father (Also, Lisa liked bringing up the subject of kids whenever Roscoe was around). Normally, the thoughts….they _scared _him. And Len wasn't really afraid of anything. But the thought of being a father _frightened _him. What if he turned out like his father? He already drank too much. And he _did _have too much of a temper…

Lisa thought that being a mother would be the _greatest _experience of her life. She often talked about it with Roscoe (much to Len's dismay) and even picked out names for kids. And it's not like Len didn't like kids (he didn't mind them, really), but he just couldn't imagine himself as a father. He didn't even qualify himself as a good_boyfriend_ (not that he ever had one, unless he counted Angie). So being a father was out of the question. Well…until he found a box tapped shut in front of the secret entrance to the Rogues Safehouse in the alleyway. There was a small letter tapped to the top of the box. Len reached for it.

"_Dear whoever_,"

Len looked up. "_Whom_ever." He corrected. Then shook his head. The Top had a habit of correcting people (Spelling _and _speech). He needed to stop hanging around him. Better yet, _Lisa _needed to stop being around him. He glanced back down at the letter.

"_My name is Amy Athens. In this box contains my three-year-old daughter, Ka-." _The second he read that, Len dropped the Letter and ripped the box open. What kind of idiot would leave a fucking child in a box _taped _shut? He peered inside and frowned deeply. Inside was indeed a three-year-old with short blonde hair that held a hair band on top of it. She wore a black and gray dress with gray shoes. The young girl was sleeping. Len sighed and reached down to pick up the note. "_Katalina,_" He continued, "_But she normally answers to Kiwi. Please, keep her __safe__. She's a __**very**__ smart girl and __**very **__polite. But she's also very __**special**__." _Len didn't like the fact that the word _special _was underlined more than ten times. "_Please, I'm begging you, whoever you are, just don't let anyone hurt her. I can't take care of her. I'm not a fit mother. Not with what I'm doing_." The letter went on about how she was a prostitute that got a case of bad luck while on the job. She got pregnant and ran away for the nine months. Her boss wasn't too happy about that and when "Kiwi" was born she had to give her up, or Amy had to give her _life _up. "_Just make sure no one goes after her. Take good care of her and tell her it's not that I didn't love her…I just…" _Len didn't even bother to finish reading the rest. He stuffed the paper in his pocket and looked down at the girl.

He couldn't take care of her. He should just take her down to the orphanage and let her get adopted…

Or abandon again…

He stared at her for about a good twenty minutes before she stirred and opened her eyes. Her big blue eyes.

"Good God." Len heard himself whisper. She looked like Lisa…except her face was a bit bigger.

"Mommy?" Kiwi panned around. "Mommy?" She then raised her eyes towards Len. "Where's mommy?"

"I don't know, Kid." He said before he thought about it.

Her eyes began to water. "But…Mommy…I want my…"

"Don't cry." Len demanded. He bent down and picked her up. "You're safe with…_me_." He didn't sound to convincing.

"Who are you?" Kiwi asked softly.

"Just go back to sleep. We'll talk later." He didn't want to.

"You weren't kidding, Lenny." Lisa whispered; gripping the door frame as she watched the little girl sleep. "You _actually _took in this little girl?"

"I didn't have a choice. It's not like I'm gonna _leave _her there, Lisa. She was already abandon _once_." Len popped open a beer and plopped down on the couch.

"But…you can't take care of a baby." Lisa pointed.

"I was kinda hoping you and the boys would help."

Lisa bursted out into laughter. "_What! _The _boys_!" She held her stomach. "They can barely take care of _themselves_!"

"Lisa…"

"Look, I'll help you." Lisa promised. "But seriously, those guys couldn't help for shit. Mark's a heartless arrogant ass, Sam's an airhead, Mick's an idiot, James is a cocky ass, and I'm pretty sure Pipers a Queer."

"Lisa…"

"I'm serious, Lenny." She sobered up enough to _try _and get serious. "As long as I'm around, those boys won't be taking care of her."

* * *

Mark pulled his beer form his lips and gave a blank stare at Len. "A what?"

"A kid." Len nodded. "I have a kid."

"How the hell did that happen?" Mick questioned.

"I was…walking home today from, you know, the Parole Office, and I found a box in our alley way, opened it up and _boom_. Baby." Len swung his bottle around.

"Someone just left a baby in a box?" Sam cocked a brow. "In a random alleyway?"

"Yup." Len nodded. "And her mom just up and left."

"Where is she?" Digger questioned. "Tha little girl?"

"With Lisa." Len waved his hand. "The second I called her about the news, she was at my door in three seconds."

"Does this little girl have a name?" Sam leaned back in his chair.

"Uh, Kiwi."

"Kiwi?" Mark sputtered his drink out. "She named her daughter after a fruit?"

"On the note Amy wrote that her real name's Katalina. But when I looked, she had written the note on the back of her birth certificate where it said her name was Kiwi."

"I bet that floozy was on drugs when she had signed the certificate." Roscoe smirked.

Len shrugged. "I don't know. But she's gone now."

"Where'd her mom go?" Mark leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table.

"The hell if I know." Len shrugged. "And I don't really care."

"Are you really gonna take care of this kid?" Sam cocked a brow.

"I'm not gonna abandon her like her mother just did." Len pointed. "And I don't really have a choice in the matter. Plus, Lisa will help with the whole thing."

"Len havin' a baby girl." Smirked Mark. "Who would've thought?"

Len smirked. "Pff, yeah."

* * *

Len didn't get home until one in the morning. He (slightly) hoped that Lisa was awake when he opened the door. She was, but she had a horrified look on her face when he walked in. She sat on the couch; the baby in her arms as she stared at the off T.V.

"Lisa? You okay?" Len placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Lisa snapped out her daze and looked up. "Oh, sorry, Lenny. I was just..."

"You had a pretty horrified look on your face." Len raised a brow.

Lisa shook her head. "Lenny, this girl." She looked down. "I just...God, this poor baby."

"What?" Len walked around the couch and sat down.

"God...She's seen her mother...have sex with other men..." Lisa trembled slightly. "She described all of the things her mother did as if she were talking about Sunday news. She was so calm and she explained it so well. Too well for a three year old."

Len looked baffled. "What?"

Lisa stood up and walked towards Len's room. Len followed her. "She said...that her mom would take different men to her room and do different things to her. That her mom...would...Oh, God, I don't even wanna repeat it." She tucked the little girl in and turned around. "Kiwi...she knew everything her mom did. And then...She..." Lisa looked too distraught to even explain anything. "When she grabbed me, she started to explain my life. She knew everything about me."

"When she grabbed you?" Len looked at her.

"Len...I think she may be...A Meta Human..." Lisa crossed her arms over her chest. "I mean, she knew everything."

Len looked down at her.

This was gonna be a problem.

* * *

**Review :3**


	2. Mother

**By the way! This whole story will be **_**full **_**of OCs! HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND!**

**THANKS FOR READIN!**

* * *

Katalina Snart (taking Cold's last name instead of her mother's) was three when they found out about her powers: The ability to copy powers and memories (their outfits, too but in a different style), and even absorb certain attacks (lightning, fire, ect.) with the mere touch of the palm of her hand. This worried the Rogues to no end. Luckily, Gambi agreed to make special gloves for her. They were fingerless, so she could still be able to have the sense of touch. But the gloves had always made her feel restricted. At first, Kiwi never understood why she had to wear the gloves. Her mind was already contaminated from seeing her mother's sexcapades, so why hide anything else? She never told that to the Rogues, of course, be it was always in the back of her head. The only Rogue whose memories she had, were Lisa's, and Kiwi didn't like those too much. The memories would sometimes wake her up at night and cause her to cry. Kiwi was only five when she witnessed Captain Cold kill someone for the first time. By six, she would sneak into gymnastic classes(not to mention, the fact that she found out she was dyslexic).By age seven, Kiwi understood why she wouldn't copy the Rogues memories when she touched Weather Wizard (obtaining his powers) and collected all the memories stored in his brain. She saw him kill his brother. But it was a mistake. A simple mistake. Mark gave her a nasty look when he saw her standing there in the green dress and mask. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone. And she never did. At that same age, she had stolen a hammer from Lex Luthor that could mold into any shape she pleased. Even cooler, it was indestructible. She chose to mold into a Prestige Electric Guitar with a Transparent Black Sunburst. No one understood why a guitar. But it got the work done.

By eight, Kiwi had already copied the powers of half the caped community; also earning her right as a well respected (and threatening) thief. But the horrid memories frightened her, and she swore, she'd never do it again. But, like all promises she makes (other than the ones she makes to the Rogues), she broke it. And raced out again to collect more powers. Now, the funny thing about her powers was that the powers would go away after having them for twenty-four hours; plus, she had draw backs (No ice breath when copying Superman's powers, no phasing through walls with the Martian Manhunter). But...the memories stayed. Every memory she had, was stuck in there: The murders, the tragedy, the loss. All of it was there. But she never told the Rogues. Not even Cold. She kept everything in. She also had a bad habit of stealing from said heroes as well (Batman's utility belt, Wonder Girl's bracelets, Catwoman's whip, and Kid Flash's boots).

Sam died when she was nine. No, she wasn't sad about it. She was furious. He left, he wasn't coming back. Lisa tried to comfort Kiwi as best as she could, but nothing helped. Cold told Lisa to let her mourn in her own way.

Kiwi was ten when the Rogues broke up and all reformed. She was the only one who didn't along with the Mirror Master and Weather Wizard. Piper, James, Mick, and even Len and Lisa turned around after Barry Allen's death. Kiwi wouldn't let Kid Flash scare her into going good. Fuck that. She still stole no matter what the other Rogues said. But...that was all Kiwi did. Was steal. At fourteen, she met her best friend, Bart Allen. And her boyfriend (well ex, now. A bit abusive and angry caused Kiwi to snap and throw him out of a window), Bart's clone, Thaddeus Thawne. Not to mention, when most of the Rogues turned back to crime.

And let's not forget, Lisa's death. The death of Lisa Snart not only crushed Len. But destroyed Kiwi. Lisa was the closest thing Kiwi had to a mother…

When she tried to go good for once, she joined up with Young Justice and The Sirens. She quit Young Justice (mainly because of Wonder Bitch)a week later. But the Sirens…she only joined them for shits and giggles. No one really trusted them…mainly because of their leader…

And now, at sixteen, she was only with Cold while the rest of the Rogues were off with that Psycho bitch, Blacksmith (though, Kiwi shouldn't talk about Psycho since she's going off the edge a little, too). But she wanted nothing to do with it. No, she was too busy trying to find her mother.

The mother who left her.

The mother who abandon her.

She hadn't thought about her mother since Cold told her that her mother abandon her. Initially, finding her mother was something she never wanted to do. But since the loss of Lisa, she'd been thinking about her mother. And her real dad? Well, she wasn't too worried about that...

"_Mom issues." _Len had informed once_. "I have-had-the same issues before_."

He still did. But he wouldn't admit that.

Kiwi would. She didn't care. Just like she didn't care that she was hacking into James Jesse's computer (which was impressive despite her dyslexia) in order to find her mother. She knew James knew. She knew everything James knew. He had managed to find most of the Rogues relatives-even the ones the F.B.I couldn't find. That included Kiwi's mother. Though, if James found her, they'd probably have a bit of an argument about breaking and entering like they always did. James wouldn't arrest her.

It's not like he could anyways.

Kiwi dragged the mouse across the screen and clicked the available space to type. Amy Athens. She memorized her mother's name. Though, she had a slight fear her mother could have easily changed her name like Emilia* did hers.

She didn't.

She lived in Keystone.

"Holy shit." She said aloud. Kiwi could clearly see her address…335 Daum Court...no wait, that was an R. Drum Court.

Height: 5 '7"

Weight: 122 lbs.

DOB: 1/2/1973

Date of Marriage…

She was married.

Kiwi peered closer to the screen.

And she even had-.

"That can't be good for your eyes." Kiwi looked up immediately. James Jesse dressed like he should be working for the Men In Black. Though the pin stripped blue and yellow tie ruined it.

"I was thinking the same thing when I saw your face." She smiled sweetly.

James frowned. "Cute." He crossed his arms. "How did you get in here?"

Kiwi pointed up. "Vents."

Simultaneously, James glanced upward to see the vent hanging by two loose screws. Damn her. "Seriously?"

Kiwi rolled her eyes. "You'll fix it."

"You're so sure of that."

"Of course I am." She turned her attention back to the screen.

"What are you doing on my computer?" He took a step forward.

"Searching." She answered; still not looking up at him.

"For?"

"Someone."

"Katalina…"

"Giovanni." Kiwi returned.

James narrowed his eyes. "What have I told you about calling me Giovanni?"

"The same thing I told you about calling me Katalina." She smiled at the computer. He hadn't seen her in a while; she had just recently re-dyed her hair that same long, way, electric blue tied up into a loose bun. Rivvlets of the bright waves hung free of the loose bun and swayed near her face. She still wore the same Superman/Batman shirt that was blue and had forearm length black sleeves. In the blue part of the shirt-on my chest-had the Batman symbol with the Superman insignia in it, the Wonder Girl cuffs, and the black fingerless gloves. Then he looked at her head, The Rainbow Raider's goggles were new, though. She was staring intently at the screen with her Purple contacts.

"Kiwi, you need to get out."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Relax, I'll be after your hair after I print this out."

"Who are you searching up?" James questioned as her walked towards his desk.

"My mom." Kiwi finally answered.

"You're going to meet her?"

"Of course not." Lie. James could easily see the excitement in her eyes about the fact that she had just found her mother. "I just wanna see if she hadn't kicked the bucket yet."

James rolled his eyes. "Out. And if I see you in my office again, I am going to arrest you."

Kiwi giggled as she jumped on top of his desk. "Oh, you and your jokes."

"I was being serious."

"Then I should probably laugh harder." She smirked as she pulled herself up into the vent.

* * *

"You _found _your mom? Oh hell." Tabitha Porter (or Sparks as _Blacksmith's _Rogues called her), swung her hands up in the hair; Kiwi knew she'd be rolling her eyes, too. Well, if she _had _eyes. No, instead, she wore sun glasses that were permanently bolted to her face. Tabitha was the new Rogue that Blacksmith decided to pull into the group. See, _Sparks_ had the ability to "talk" to machines; she was able to crash the entire computer system at the Keystone Police department and was unfortunately a bit of a psychopath. Her brother, who was a _raging _psychopath, had the ability to control minds. _So_, he controlled Tabitha to gouge her own eyes out. Afterwards, she grabbed a chainsaw and ripped her brother into pieces. Of course, she was sent to Iron Heights when they caught her; she was able to break out thanks to _Kiwi_. After that, they were friends. And despite Kiwi warning her, Sparks still went with _Blacksmith_. But when Kiwi turned down _Blacksmith's _offer, She was deemed a traitor, and was claimed an enemy of them. Of course, Evan, Mark, and Tabitha stilled talked to her…

"Yeah and…" Kiwi looked down at the papers she was gripping. "I don't know I should meet her, you know?"

"You should." Tabitha nodded. "So you can beat the living shit outta her for leaving you."

"_Tabi_," Kiwi warned. "I want to meet her. _Talk_to her."

"Whoa, what? Since when do you _talk_? Last time I checked, you were the _hit first ask questions later_type."

"I know." Kiwi paused. "But…she's my _mom_, Tabi. I still remember how she looked and smelled…and all the _guys_she's been with…"

"_Gross_." Tabitha nodded once more. "Kiwi, I know it's weird meeting the woman who abandon you, but…do you really wanna?"

"I _don't _know." Kiwi answered sternly. "I mean…I _hated _this woman-."

"For abandoning you?"

"Yes!" Kiwi barked.

"I don't know why." Tabitha hopped off the tree the two were in. "I mean, you don't _regret _being with the Rogues, do you?"

"Of course not." Kiwi descended as well. "It's just…" She tilted her head to the side. "What was the point in leaving me?"

"Didn't Len tell you she was a prostitute or something?"

"Yeah," Kiwi nodded. "He also said she was on _stuff_."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah…drugs, the usual." Kiwi shrugged.

"So do you think she's still on that stuff?"

"No," Kiwi played with the manila folder. "She's married now…she has another kid."

Tabitha's eyebrows shot up. "_Another _kid? Did she _actually _keep it?"

"Unfortunately." Kiwi opened it. "Alani Maldon."

"How old's she?"

"A year."

Tabitha cocked a brow. "She kept the kid…"

Kiwi glared at the picture of the toddler that was encased in the folder. "I know…"

"_Sparks_," A voice called from Tabitha's belt. "_Yer needed_."

"Is that Evan?" Kiwi panned towards her belt.

"Yup, Duty calls!" Tabitha gave her a two fingered salute. Then smiled warmly, "To be honest, Kiddo. I say meet her." Tabitha turned and began to walk off. "Oh!" She turned around while walking backwards, "If she's a crazy bitch and a lesbian, lemme know, Kay?"

"She's _married_, Tabi."

"It could be a cover up." She shrugged and turned around.

* * *

A blonde wig.

A gray off the shoulders crop top and baggy pants.

Len was surprisingly okay with Kiwi going to see her mother.

"_Closure." _Was all he said and sent her off.

So she threw on her disguise (well, except how she couldn't cover up the scars going across her right eye) and stalked out the front door. Now, she stood in front of a beautiful blue house in the middle of the suburbs. All the houses looked the same, though. Same one story design, same plant placement, and almost the same cars. Kiwi was pretty glad she didn't have to life in an area like this (because a basement was _so _much better). The place seemed a little too…_controlled_.

Kiwi turned back to the door and raised her knuckles to tap on the door.

"COMING!" A rough voice called.

For a second, she thought it was a man talking, but then she remembered her mother's…_smoker's voice_.

The door swung open to reveal a tall raven haired woman that looked to be in her mid-thirties (despite her being _barely _thirty). Her green eyes seemed to be dull and annoyed by who was at the door. She looked Kiwi up and down before glaring at her.

"Yes?" Amy cocked a brow.

Kiwi gripped the manila folder in her hands. "My name's Katalina Athens…I'm your daughter…"

Amy's eyes widened for a long second.

Then the door slammed in Kiwi's face.

* * *

*Emilia was the girl who Evan McCulloch fell in love with. But when she found out Evan was the Mirror Master, she turned him into the authorities and went into the witness protection program.


	3. Truth

**Here's the third chapter :3**

**Hope you all love it.**

**Oh and this is in Kiwi's point of view!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I stood in front of the door. The white door that had small glass windows on the side. It was also dirty; I could see the dirt hand marks that were like smears across the perl-ish white door. Then anger finally hit me. This woman-My _mom_-slammed the door in my face. In _my_ face. I should have taken that as a sign and walked away. But then again, this is me. I promptly rose my foot and smashed it against the door.

It flew off the hinges and onto the floor of the foyer. When she looked up, Amy was standing there with an appalled expression splashed across her features, and her body in defense mode. Finally, Amy spoke up. "What the Hell did you do that for!"

"Because you slammed it in my face." I answered nonchalantly.

"That was-."

"_**WHAAAAA**_!"

Both of us jumped at the sound.

"Fuck!" Amy snapped. "You woke up the damn baby!" Amy turned and stomped off towards the living room. "Shut the hell up!"

I narrowed my eyes as I heard my mom's shouts at the baby. "Shut up!"

"Mrs. Maldon!" Another soft voice came. "I'll take Alani!"

I took it upon myself to step into the house and slide to the living room. There, a young woman at least two years older than me was pulling the baby away from Amy's reach and cradling her gently. She was a red haired, green eyed woman who looked sickly with her horrid pale skin. I immediately didn't like her. The girl looked up and me; her face filled with worry. She then turned and scudded off towards the hallway.

Amy puckered her lips and narrowed her eyes as she turned towards me once more. "I want you _out_of me house! NOW!"

"Not until I get answers!" I snapped as I stomped towards her.

"About _what_!" Amy pushed my aside and raced towards the kitchen. I followed her.

"What do you think?" I snapped.

"What? You think _I'm_your mother?" Her tone was one the edge of laughter. "I've only had _one_kid and that's that little brat I was holding." She made her way towards the back counter.

"That's why you left me in a box? With only a note in the middle of an alley way?" I crossed my arms. "It's all in here anyways." I tossed the manila folder on the table. "So you can't deny it."

Amy reached for something on the counter. She didn't say anything. Or even look at me. No, she just reached in a pulled out a small bottle of medication. I narrowed my eyes. "What are _those_?"

Again, she didn't answer me. Instead, she took one out, popped it in her mouth, and swallowed it whole. She then slammed her hands down on the counter. Still, she made no movement to look at me.

"I left you because I couldn't take care of you." She started. "And it wasn't because I was a prostitute. All that about me getting killed if I kept you was a lie. I had to leave you for your own safety."

"My own safety?" I took a step forward.

Amy sighed. "Look…Katalina…" She looked down at my hands. "You're wearing gloves?"

"I have to." I answered.

Amy nodded. "Because of your…_abilities_."

"How do you-?"

"_I_have them, Katalina." Amy nodded. "I'm the reason you have them."

I dropped my arms. "And…you couldn't keep me because…"

"Because I…" Amy sighed and reached over the counter. She pulled the bottle of pills into my view and began to twist it between her fingers. "The powers. I didn't know how to control them." She nodded. "Everyone I touched-."

"You got all of their information. Their _memories_. Yes I know. I've _experienced_it before." My tone was fiercer than I expected it to be.

Amy glowered at me as she stood up straight. "You need to stop doing that. Do you even know what you're doing to your mind? Your _body_?"

"My _body_is fine, thanks. And my mind-."

"You have no _idea_what all those memories are gonna do to you in the long run." Amy gripped the pill bottle with one hand. "Do you even realize what psychological problems are going to-."

I laughed and raised my hand to stop her. "Too late for that, Hun."

"What do you mean?"

I smirked and reached up, grabbing my blonde wig and yanking it off my head; my electric blue tendrils collapsed down my back. Amy realized who I was and gripped the shit outta the pill bottle. "Oh…" Was all she said.

"Yeah, _oh_." I nodded.

"So they -?"

"Yup? You left me in a box. Captain Cold found me." I pulled open a chair and sat down. "What did you expect?"

"Just that_…_"

"How about we trade stories?" I suggested. "After all, I wanna know what happened to you, too."

* * *

After two hours, we had finished talking. Turns out, Amy was an heiress to the Homer Family. They were billionaires for being well-known scientists. Unfortunately, Amy was to be next to go to college and follow in her parent foot-steps. But being the rebel she was, she started spreading her legs to just about _anyone._ Of course, word got around and she was promptly kicked out of the house on her 17th birthday. With nowhere to go, she decided that she could easily make money from doing the one thing she loved: having sex. And that's when her powers suddenly developed.

"_I didn't have them at an early age_." She had admitted. "_Not like you_."

Every client she touched, she gained their memories; anything they knew, anything they knew _how_to do-abilities, and even their habits. She didn't know how to stop them, _ever_. After a while, she began to forget her own memories and began to think the memories she copied were her own. She began seeing and hearing things…which caused the Schizophrenia (that explained the pills). Amy talked about my father; Jackson Moore. Amy described him as a…_laid back guy_. She couldn't stand him, but he came every day with enough cash to let him take her anyway he wanted.

"_I didn't expect to get pregnant…"_Amy whispered.

Afterwards, she ran. Only able to keep me for a good three years before she left me.

"_Do you know what it's like when your baby starts crying and the first thing you wanna do it choke it?"_

She couldn't keep me; and with her mind in all the wrong places, she scribbled down a letter, left me in a box and left. It only took her a couple years until she was finally clean.

Then, she married a man who accepted her for who she is, they got married, and had a baby…

_And Lived happily ever after_!

I rolled my eyes. "So, who did you marry anyways?"

Suddenly, the door opened. "Hey, Sweetheart. You will _not_believe the day I'm having." The owner of the voice walked into the kitchen and stopped once his eyes were laid on my figure. He was a black man with dark blue eyes...and he was wearing the Keystone City police uniform….

"Honey, I married a cop.."


	4. Baby

**Here we go! Chapter 4!**

**enjoy 3**

* * *

"Calvin! _Please_! Calm down!" Amy attempted to shove Calvin's hands away from his gun.

"Listen-."

"_Listen?_" He echoed. "Do you know who that _is_!"

"She's my _daughter_!" Amy snapped.

Calvin stopped. He looked between Amy and I. "…What?"

"She's my _daughter_." Amy repeated slowly. "Katalina Athens."

"Actually, it's _Snart_ now. I didn't feel the, you know, _need_ to keep your last name." I stated.

"How is that…?" He shook his head. "_No_. No, she's _lying _to you. That's what she_does_. She's a liar and a thief!"

"Ouch." I pushed my eyebrows in opposite directions of each other and frowned. "That _hurt_."

"Screw you! Why are you here!" Calvin shoved past Amy.

"To see my mother." I claimed.

Calvin looked back at Amy. "Tell me you don't believe her."

"Honey…" She pointed at the file on the table. "She's the baby I left…"

Calvin shook his head once more. "Amy, _no_. She's…she's a _liar_."

"Someone's in _deni~al_." I sang as I opened the file.

"Shut up!" Calvin slammed his hands on the desk. "What the _hell _are you doing here!"

"I already answered that question!" I spread my arms out wide. "I came here to see my mother! The one who left me in a box!" I pointed at Amy. "But, I met her, got her story, and now I shall leave your presence." I stood up.

"Kiwi, wait…"

"No, you're coming with me." He pulled a pair of handcuffs from his belt. "We're going to the police station."

I smirked. "Really? You're going to try and arrest _me_?"

"Yes."

"Calvin, no. Leave her alone. She didn't do _anything_." Amy grabbed his arm.

He snatched it away. "Get _off_! You don't know how _dangerous _she is!"

Right when he turned around to face her, I made my escape by turning towards the garage entrance. I ran into the garage and flung it open; running off.

* * *

"Sucks." Was all Len said over the phone. "Yer step-dad's a cop."

"Yeah." I sighed. "I didn't even _think_…"

"I don't want you hanging around there anymore." Len said abruptly. "If she's married to a cop, he's more than likely to have the place bugged or something."

"I know but…I wanna at least see my…_sister._"

"Sister?" His tone in voice changed.

"Yeah, I have a…step-sister." I nodded.

"Hmm…"

"I just wanna go and see her."

"When he's not home, you can see her." Len stated. "I'm trusting you. If I find out you're workin' with 'im or givin' off information, you're gone. Understand?"

"Yes sir." I didn't know what _'you're gone'_ really meant for me. Other than death, of course. But…I know Len wouldn't kill me…

Well, that's a lie.

"See you later."

"Bye." I hung up and sighed.

"Nice talk." Then I jumped at the voice.

_That _voice.

I internally groaned as I turned around.

And there she was…

Anaiz Kord.

With all her transparent and purely white form, smoke formed around her feet and flowed off of her body in small strips as she landed on the rooftop. She was a snow-colored haired woman with blue-green eyes. She wore an off the shoulders see-through top (that matched her skirt) and walked around bare-foot (which were always clean somehow). And She was the perfect beautiful girl that everyone loved and thought was sweet and compassionate and she was just a pain in the ass. The Daughter of Ted fucking Kord with a masters degree in medicine and…

She was my best friend.

And I hated her.

Not because I was jealous. No, it wasn't a jealous thing. I hated her because she was just always too perky and loud….and the fact that she acted like the mother I never had. I mean, yeah, there was Lisa. But she was like an aunt and I practically idolized her. But…Anaiz was a friend who was older than me; we met when I tried to steal from her, but instead of trying to arrest me, she talked my ear off until I decided to just give the shit back. She was the _Life Entity_; The _Protector _of Life. She "Can't die unless the Death entity or that of Death kills her and if that happens then all of life will be wiped out". Which I think is complete and utter Bullshit but what the fuck ever.

"What are _you _doing here?" I spit. But knowing her she probably warded it off like she does with everything else I throw at her.

A huge smile spread across her plump lips as she placed her hand on her stomach. "I'm _pregnant_!"

Oh, _and _she's engaged to some douchebag baseball player named Wesley Gribbs.

"Ew." I cocked my brows.

She giggled and shoved my shoulder lightly. "Oh, _you_! I'm just _so _excited! God, I'm gonna be a mother!"

"That poor kid." I shook my head.

Anaiz sighed and rubbed her stomach. "Turns out I'm 2 months along the way. And I was so busy doing my hero _thing _that I didn't even know!" She squealed.

"Okay, is that it?"

She sighed and dropped the smile. "Okay, fine. You want bad news, here it goes: The team's done."

I could have sworn I screamed with glee. "Seriously?"

Anaiz crossed her arms and nodded. "I can't lead the team if I'm pregnant. And none of you are qualified for the job."

I scoffed, "And _you _are?"

"Well sorry if I'm not _Batman_." She shrugged.

I hated our team. It consisted of a former assassin from Apokolips, a mutated Yorkshire Terrier, and a Green Lantern who also happens to be a witch. The Apokoliptian is named Autumn Vhorne. She was mind controlled by Darkseid until Anaiz batted her eyelashes and took the control off of Autumn (Did I forget to mention Anaiz can control anything that can live? Yeah, she can to that, too). The Yorkshire Terrier was Chimera (A dog mixed with a Ram; he had the horns on his head) who could transform into a huge ass wolf (with horns) when the word _Boom _was said (that was our first mission together; Anaiz and I, to rescue that dog and others from the mad scientist who was testing on Animals), whose name was _Linda_ (It was supposed to be Spanish for "Pretty" but everyone kept calling it Linda, so Anaiz kept it that way). And the Green Lantern Witch from Hawaii was trapped in the woods with her crazy ass mother who was teaching her the spells of Dark Arts until a Green Lantern ring came out of nowhere and saved her ass. Despite how powerful our team might be, we sucked ass. No one took us seriously because we only fought two-bit asshats who were trying to make it in the big leagues. No one would _ever _take us seriously.

"Look," Anaiz started, "I know you and the girls don't get along, but could you _try _and be sad about this?"

"No," I answered almost immediately.

Anaiz rolled her eyes. "Why not?"

"Because the girls keep acting like my damn mothers, constantly berating my ass for stealing shit, always looking down on me."

"Stealing _is _wrong."

This time I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. If that's all the good news you're giving me, you can go now."

Anaiz sighed and turned around. "Oh, and Bart wants to know when's the next time you're going to the Young Justice team?"

"When Wonder Bitch leaves." I answered nonchalantly.

She chuckled and flew off; white strips flowing off her body. I sneered and turned on my heel; walking off.

* * *

"Busy!" Tabitha snapped as she walked past me; holding up a manila folder. "And you know if Blacksmith finds you down here in the Network, she'll kill you."

"I'll believe it when I see it." I smirked.

"Whatever, I don't have time." She wiggled the folder. "I have to give this to the Wiz."

"Mark?" I snatched the folder from her hand. "What for?"

"Apparently he has a kid."

I opened the folder and almost laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, just found out the baby momma died. The kid's got no one."

"Josh Jackman."

"Mom was a cop."

"My step-dad's a cop."

"You met your mom?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well, _you _need to leave and _I _need to deliver this." She snatched the folder from me.

"Oh, no." I shook my head. "I wanna see the look on his face."

* * *

**review!**


End file.
